Western White
by the freefaller
Summary: I was an outlaw trying to escape the world. You an aspiring architect trying to make a mark on the world. I was a dark shadow that would rather stay hidden in a corner then be spotlighted. You were a white angel with a fearless heart. I was an escapee looking for a new start. You were a adventurer looking for a place to start. From the second I saw you I knew you had to be mine.
1. Escape

**This story's plot came to me at a jest of a second and is as odd as the name sounds, but I truly think you'll like it. So I hope you enjoy, and please keep in mind this is only chapter one the story will get better.**

**Oh if you're bored please check out my other story called it all comes back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't or will own PJO or HoO.**

**Chapter 1…**

**Escape**

I truly didn't know what to expect when I took that turn.

I saw city lights in the distance like a faded montage, and heard the humming sound of traffic that would soon fill my ears. It was different from what I was used to, but it was exactly what I needed, an escape.

The second I took that turn I left my old life. My old life was a life that no one should ever be forced to live, but just leaving wasn't enough. I needed to forget, to move on. I had planned this for a long time, and I only had one chance.

I had already booked an apartment that was of course, unlisted. It was a private apartment not found listed in papers or catalogs. It was the type that if you pay you could stay, no ID required. The only reason I knew about it was because I eavesdropped into a conversation. Though the only thing I cared about was that it was uncharted.

If they ever found me I wouldn't live long enough to find out what would happen next, so it was the perfect place to stay.

As I entered the city bright lights hit my face. After one face came another. I could easily hide here, or so I thought.

After a while I took another turn that led me into a dark, unlit street. It was contrasting from the rest of the city, in other words it was what I needed. The city was the face, and this was a shadow, no one searches the shadows.

I saw the apartment sign glowing faintly in the distance.

"Dustin Sweets," read the sign, or was suppose to, a couple lights were out so it read, "Dust_ _ S_eets."

My car rounded up into the parking lot. As I got out I heard the sound of glass breaking. I looked down to see it under my foot. It was actually all over the parking lot. As I headed to the entrance I was careful not to step on any more, the sound of breaking glass irritated me more than nails on a chalkboard.

I finally got to the entrance. When I entered I smelled the faint smell of some type of alcohol. I scrunched my nose. I, not being a drinker, was not accustomed to the smell.

I stumbled around the lobby looking for someone. The lobby itself was dark and gloomy it only had one light that hung in the comer over an old desk. I had an eerie feeling just standing there.

I guess this place was popular at a time, but that time was long gone.

I walked over to the desk and saw a bell. As I hit it the sound echoed through the lobby. After a minute or two of waiting I saw I a little gray haired man come out.

He had a stern face lined with wrinkles. He had no crinkles around his eyes, so I guessed he didn't smile much. The smell of alcohol hovered through his breath.

"Whatda ya want?" He said in a demanding voice. I noticed he had a southern accent in comparison to a western one. It wasn't common around this area. Odd, I thought.

"I've rented a room."

"Really, show me the papers." I took out my backpack and dug out the papers. The papers were sent to me when I rented the room. It was the reason why no ID was required, but it also meant if you lost them you couldn't prove you made a reservation at all. I found them buried at the bottom. I handed them over. He looked through them carefully.

"Hmmm, ok it all seems to be here. You have room 208. Second floor and forth door to the right. Here's the key."

"Thanks." I said while taking the papers and key.

As I walked down the lobby I found an elevator. The elevator was a tiny two person one. It was very darkly lit and had a musty smell. For a second I considered taking the stairs but thought better of it, after all it was only a minute's ride.

I stepped in and pressed the button. I patiently waited as it rose to my floor. I could hear the elevator creaking and straining as it slowly rose. I was starting to reconsider my decision of taking the elevator.

Once the doors opened I practically ran to my room. I hadn't slept in three days, so I was quite ready to sleep. I took my key out and quickly unlocked the door.

When it opened I have to admit, it was not what I expected. I expected a tiny, run down room with trash strewn all over the place. Instead it was a three room neat kept place, with almost a cozy feeling.

I took off my bag and placed it in a corner. I stretched arching my back forward. After I heard a couple of pops I straighten up and walked back to my bag. I took out a toothbrush, some toothpaste, and a change of clothes. I walked to the bathroom and brushed and changed for bed. I was about to leave when I looked in the mirror.

Who I saw was not me.

It was me, but not, me. I looked the same, black hair and green eyes, but instead of Percy Jackson I saw Julius White.

When I took that turn I left Percy Jackson and became Julius White. I became a new person, well sort of, you get the idea.

Julius White would be my mask of identity until fates were kind enough to let me go, that is, if they got to me first.

I walked to bed turning off all lights. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to over take me. Turns out it's a lot harder to sleep when you haven't done it in days.

I tried again, rolling onto another side and closing my eyes once more. I laid there for a minute or so before realizing it was not going to help.

I got out of bed and I looked around trying to find something to do.

Over by the table lay the remote. Why not, I thought. I reached over for it and turned the TV on.

"Hello and welcome to channel 7 for tonight's news." Even though many people didn't enjoy the news I personally liked it, I felt that it made me aware of my surroundings.

"Tonight we have breaking news a car wreck has been found near Highway 65, and the victim is confirmed dead. The victim was a man around his twenties, brown hair and 6'3 in height. The victim's name is Christopher Stones." Mr. Stones was found around 9:30 pm in a black Audi. He seems to have driven off the guard rail. We have searched for Mr. Stones' family, but have not made any contact. We will continue trying to locate his family, and hope for the best for them. Now to you, Demetri."

Christopher Stones, so that's who they sent after me. Did I feel a tad sad that he was dead? Ha ha, no. I could care less. When I took that turn, it was risky and dangerous, but following it was even harder. The games were not easy, and he should've paid more attention. He should've thought twice before joining the agency.

As the TV droned on my eyelids started to droop. I turned off the TV and started to make my way toward the bed.

I got in and reached for the light switch. I grinned as I pulled the covers over my head. Better sleep now, after all tomorrow was Julius's first day.

**What's gonna happen, even I want to know? Much more to come. Review and make my day. I love reviews, this is a different style than what I'm use to so give me your opinion. second story.**

**Forever falling,**

**the freefaller**

**P.S anybody see the new hunger games. Everybody was like team Peeta or team Gale. I'm team Finnick**


	2. answers

**This story's plot came to me at a jest of a second and is as odd as the name sounds, but I truly think you'll like it. So I hope you enjoy, and please keep in mind this is only chapter one the story will get better.**

**Oh if you're bored please check out my other story called it all comes back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't or will own PJO or HoO.**

**Chapter 1…**

**Escape**

I truly didn't know what to expect when I took that turn.

I saw city lights in the distance like a faded montage, and heard the humming sound of traffic that would soon fill my ears. It was different from what I was used to, but it was exactly what I needed, an escape.

The second I took that turn I left my old life. My old life was a life that no one should ever be forced to live, but just leaving wasn't enough. I needed to forget, to move on. I had planned this for a long time, and I only had one chance.

I had already booked an apartment that was of course, unlisted. It was a private apartment not found listed in papers or catalogs. It was the type that if you pay you could stay, no ID required. The only reason I knew about it was because I eavesdropped into a conversation. Though the only thing I cared about was that it was uncharted.

If they ever found me I wouldn't live long enough to find out what would happen next, so it was the perfect place to stay.

As I entered the city bright lights hit my face. After one face came another. I could easily hide here, or so I thought.

After a while I took another turn that led me into a dark, unlit street. It was contrasting from the rest of the city, in other words it was what I needed. The city was the face, and this was a shadow, no one searches the shadows.

I saw the apartment sign glowing faintly in the distance.

"Dustin Sweets," read the sign, or was suppose to, a couple lights were out so it read, "Dust_ _ S_eets."

My car rounded up into the parking lot. As I got out I heard the sound of glass breaking. I looked down to see it under my foot. It was actually all over the parking lot. As I headed to the entrance I was careful not to step on any more, the sound of breaking glass irritated me more than nails on a chalkboard.

I finally got to the entrance. When I entered I smelled the faint smell of some type of alcohol. I scrunched my nose. I, not being a drinker, was not accustomed to the smell.

I stumbled around the lobby looking for someone. The lobby itself was dark and gloomy it only had one light that hung in the comer over an old desk. I had an eerie feeling just standing there.

I guess this place was popular at a time, but that time was long gone.

I walked over to the desk and saw a bell. As I hit it the sound echoed through the lobby. After a minute or two of waiting I saw I a little gray haired man come out.

He had a stern face lined with wrinkles. He had no crinkles around his eyes, so I guessed he didn't smile much. The smell of alcohol hovered through his breath.

"Whatda ya want?" He said in a demanding voice. I noticed he had a southern accent in comparison to a western one. It wasn't common around this area. Odd, I thought.

"I've rented a room."

"Really, show me the papers." I took out my backpack and dug out the papers. The papers were sent to me when I rented the room. It was the reason why no ID was required, but it also meant if you lost them you couldn't prove you made a reservation at all. I found them buried at the bottom. I handed them over. He looked through them carefully.

"Hmmm, ok it all seems to be here. You have room 208. Second floor and forth door to the right. Here's the key."

"Thanks." I said while taking the papers and key.

As I walked down the lobby I found an elevator. The elevator was a tiny two person one. It was very darkly lit and had a musty smell. For a second I considered taking the stairs but thought better of it, after all it was only a minute's ride.

I stepped in and pressed the button. I patiently waited as it rose to my floor. I could hear the elevator creaking and straining as it slowly rose. I was starting to reconsider my decision of taking the elevator.

Once the doors opened I practically ran to my room. I hadn't slept in three days, so I was quite ready to sleep. I took my key out and quickly unlocked the door.

When it opened I have to admit, it was not what I expected. I expected a tiny, run down room with trash strewn all over the place. Instead it was a three room neat kept place, with almost a cozy feeling.

I took off my bag and placed it in a corner. I stretched arching my back forward. After I heard a couple of pops I straighten up and walked back to my bag. I took out a toothbrush, some toothpaste, and a change of clothes. I walked to the bathroom and brushed and changed for bed. I was about to leave when I looked in the mirror.

Who I saw was not me.

It was me, but not, me. I looked the same, black hair and green eyes, but instead of Percy Jackson I saw Julius White.

When I took that turn I left Percy Jackson and became Julius White. I became a new person, well sort of, you get the idea.

Julius White would be my mask of identity until fates were kind enough to let me go, that is, if they got to me first.

I walked to bed turning off all lights. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to over take me. Turns out it's a lot harder to sleep when you haven't done it in days.

I tried again, rolling onto another side and closing my eyes once more. I laid there for a minute or so before realizing it was not going to help.

I got out of bed and I looked around trying to find something to do.

Over by the table lay the remote. Why not, I thought. I reached over for it and turned the TV on.

"Hello and welcome to channel 7 for tonight's news." Even though many people didn't enjoy the news I personally liked it, I felt that it made me aware of my surroundings.

"Tonight we have breaking news a car wreck has been found near Highway 65, and the victim is confirmed dead. The victim was a man around his twenties, brown hair and 6'3 in height. The victim's name is Christopher Stones." Mr. Stones was found around 9:30 pm in a black Audi. He seems to have driven off the guard rail. We have searched for Mr. Stones' family, but have not made any contact. We will continue trying to locate his family, and hope for the best for them. Now to you, Demetri."

Christopher Stones, so that's who they sent after me. Did I feel a tad sad that he was dead? Ha ha, no. I could care less. When I took that turn, it was risky and dangerous, but following it was even harder. The games were not easy, and he should've paid more attention. He should've thought twice before joining the agency.

As the TV droned on my eyelids started to droop. I turned off the TV and started to make my way toward the bed.

I got in and reached for the light switch. I grinned as I pulled the covers over my head. Better sleep now, after all tomorrow was Julius's first day.

**What's gonna happen, even I want to know? Much more to come. Review and make my day. I love reviews, this is a different style than what I'm use to so give me your opinion. second story.**

**Forever falling,**

**the freefaller**

**P.S anybody see the new hunger games. Everybody was like team Peeta or team Gale. I'm team Finnick.**


End file.
